Moments of Weakness
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: As the hell of the work goes on, the guys begin to feel the strain and stresses of work even more than before. Needing someone to find comfort in, knowingly or not, they go to their girlfriends. Nasty issues with family also arise and only add to the ever mounting stress. Rated T just to be safe. Fluff and humor!
1. Pride

Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I know it's been a while, but I do have a reason. Family troubles and all that, and I'm just so ready for this month to be done.

To those who just happened to stumble across this story please read first in this order:

 _1: Meet the New Girls_

 _2: Fighting for you_

 _3: Sleep Over Fun_

 _4: Date Night_

 _5: Photoshoots and Drama_

 _6: Tender Moments_

 _7: Stress and Anger_

On with the story!

* * *

 _3 days later_

With the last draft done, Seto was confident in his friends at the auto shop to get them done in a timely manner. However, no matter how accomplished he felt, something always managed to screw it up. Shortly after he had completed says drafts, he had gotten a call from none other than Pegasus. The call hadn't gone over so well, with Pegasus saying that they needed about fourteen patented drafts and products completed in the next month and half, and they only had one half way done and a second starting. Marik and his crew were working as fast as they could, Seto had explained that, but Pegasus said that he needed faster service other than motorcyclists. Seto assured Pegasus that the products would be done on time for the convention, after all, all three of their names were riding on this, and the chance for more customers was what Marik was betting on.

With these thoughts rattling around his head Seto went down to the construction area and saw that Marik's crew was working away at the technology, all of them in separate teams working on now three machines at a steady yet fast pace while Marik and Bakura look over the drafts. And though this should have made him feel uplifted, it did nothing but make him more anxious, though no one would ever know that.

 _Other than Jetta._

Ah yes, his girlfriend of a little over two months. She could read him like a book by just the tone of his voice, even if his expression was blank and his tone solid, she knew what was up, and something about that both pissed him off and relieved him at the same time. Without Marik or the other mechanics noticing, Seto walks away from the window to the room where, other than the mechanics were, the Kaiba Corp. technicians were working and monitoring. He sent Yugi a text saying he would be leaving early, thirty minutes early. Yugi didn't question him, he just replied with an 'ok, I'll let Mokuba know he's taking the limo' and left it at that, something that Seto was grateful for. Walking out of the building and to his car he texted Jetta and let her know he was stopping by, something that he did every once and a while; in the two months they had been together, he'd done this two times.

Jetta quirks her eyebrow at Seto's text and knew almost immediately something was up. Work wasn't over for another half hour, and Seto _never_ left work early.

"Jasmine, cancel any appointments or calls I have today." Jetta says into her phone.

"Yes ma'am." Jasmine replies. Jetta grabs her purse and her belongings and starts for her door.

Seto enters the building through the front, which he usually didn't do; it was always through the side or back for less conspicuous reasons. The man at the front desk smiles kindly at Seto and his tag read Jasper.

"Good day sir…wait a second, you're Seto Kaiba." Jasper exclaims. Seto nods as he looks around the giant room. Clearly uncomfortable, Jasper backs down as Jetta walks out of the elevator and over to Seto.

"Ok, let's go." Jetta says. They lock eyes for a moment and Jasper could tell that there was clearly something going on, it was just in the way their azure gazes lock with intensity stronger than lightning. They turn for the door and leave the building.

"How did you…" Seto starts as they get in the car.

"I know you Seto. Something is up, you've sounded tense on the phone for the last week or so and the calls are only thirty minutes long, and you never call passed nine, but you have these last few nights." Jetta says as they drive to his home. Once they get to his home and out of the car, take off their shoes at the door, they walk to his room in the silence that follows until reaching his room and closing the door behind them. Jetta looks up at him out of the corner of her eyes and sees a man that looks too tired at such a young age, worn down before his time, and slightly pissed off because of said facts. A man that had been through hell and back three times over.

At first he went for the couch, but she guided him to his bed and practically forces him to sit on his own bed. The man was stubborn that much was certain. Nuzzling into his chest, she manages to get him to lie down, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as hers wrap around his stomach.

"So, what's up?" Jetta asks, not looking up at him. She knew sometimes, he didn't want to look at people when he disclosed personal information.

"Work has been hell." Seto says.

"How so?" Jetta asks as her hand goes up to his shoulder and massages small circles into his tense muscles. Seto begins to explain the deal, the convention, the earlier fiasco, and what Pegasus had said. He had cracked open to her as easily as cracking an egg open. His pride would not let any other emotion but anger and frustration show or be known. Jetta looks up at him after he was done; quirking her head to the side at seeing his lack of emotion on his face but could see it in his breathtaking blue eyes. She leans up and kisses him. Seto's heart thumps erratically as she kisses him before pulling back and looking into his shocked and stunned eyes. The only other kiss they had shared that even compared to that was their first.

"Seto, it's ok to let go for a moment." Jetta says with a smile before Seto kisses her again with the same intensity as before. He poured every emotion he had into the kiss before he releases her swelling lips and holds her. Her fingers comb through his hair in a soothing way as his head rests on her chest.

"You know, you're the only one I can be like this with." Seto snickers. Jetta smiles as finally he starts to loosen up.

"I know." Jetta coos as her hand moves from his head to his shoulder and began to knead hard firm circles into them.

"I feel weak." Seto mutters.

"You're not. You never will be. You're just too proud to show any other emotions. I guess it's to be expected in your line of business, but as you said, you relax with me. I won't judge you Seto; I'll be here to remind you that you're human." Jetta says. Seto smiles at her gesture.

"Thank you." Seto whispers. Jetta was the one woman who could, with a single look or sentence, break through that cold shell he had and make him feel warm, make him feel like an actual person, not a business man, not an orphan, not a jerk, and not a man that had been through too much at his age, but simply just a man, a human, capable of emotions. Remembering back to when they had first met, he realized she always had had that effect on him.

They lay there in the silence of the house for the remaining ten minutes before Mokuba would be home, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"I'll stay tonight." Jetta says. Seto smiles.

"I'd like that." Seto says. That was another thing that had always captivated him about Jetta, she was a business woman, though in an entirely different line of business, yet she was compassionate and kind, she had a personality that could draw people in, she was by no means bubbly, but she was radiant with her kindness, she had a laugh that could light up a room, and a wit that impressed Seto greatly. She was his equal, his other half, and upon coming to this realization his horrid day became a thing of the past. He felt no need to tell her yet, in due time, he would simply show her, and that was a promise he intended to keep. But for now, he simply enjoyed her company, unaware of the fact that she had also come to the same unspoken realization as he had.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed this. The whole story is going to be posted today, just have to do last minute edits.


	2. Exhaustion

Exhaustion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Continuing on!

* * *

 _The next day_

Yugi had finally gotten to sit down for the first time in four hours of work. The last few days had been stressful on him, with his friends blowing up at each other over a stupid misplaced draft, helping sort it out, and with Seto busy with that project, that left Yugi and Mokuba in charge of a lot of things.

It wasn't until he actually sat down that he realized just how tired he really was. He could feel his feet throbbing a little from all the walking he had done. Just as he began to get comfortable his phone rang. Looking at the extension, it was a call from customer services. _Fantastic._ Yugi mentally groans as he answers the phone.

"Yugi Moto speaking." Yugi says in his business tone.

"Hello Mister Moto, there seems to be a disgruntled retailer on the line and they wanted to speak to Mister Kaiba, but I told him he wasn't in, and that his brother was unavailable." The lady on the other end says.

"Put them through." Yugi says.

"Yes sir." The woman says before putting the angry retailer on. Yugi swore his ear nearly fell off because of how loud and obnoxious this person was being.

"…and I want it handled now!" the men yells on the other end after going into full detail about what was wrong. Yugi barely manages to even catch what the problem was, something about the duel discs not being delivered. Yugi checks the delivery truck that was intended for his store and saw that they were about a day away from delivering and that the man had signed the paper saying it would be about a week. The man was complaining four days into it.

"Sir, they did not get lost, they're on schedule, it takes about a week to deliver to your area, every retailer knows that and makes sure to order the devices when they have about two weeks stock left." Yugi deadpans.

"Well I want my packages delivered first!" the man orders.

"Your shop is on the opposite side of town from where the trucks usually enter." Yugi points out.

"Your point?" The man growls.

"My point is that lack of planning on your end does not constitute an emergency on my end. You'll get your delivery at the set time and order." Yugi states.

"But the set time is when my shop closes." The man whines.

"It's that way for everyone sir." Yugi says.

"Can't you work with me here?" The man says.

"And what give you privileges?" Yugi gawks.

"Precisely." The man states.

"You're talking to your supplier, it's not our problem that you didn't read the fine print or that you ordered when you were out of merchandise, that only what a novice in the business industry does. So no, I will not give you certain privileges and you will learn from this mistake or go out of business." Yugi says. The man hangs up, saying Yugi has no idea what it was like to support a family, before slamming the phone down. Yugi calmly places his phone back on its cradle and rubs his temples in an effort to relax. The man was right, but that didn't mean Yugi needed to show the man any sort of special treatment, that would just start a vicious cycle of this game the man would start. There was already enough craziness going on at Kaiba Corp. and Yugi didn't want to catch any flak from Seto, especially when he was this stressed.

Yugi calms down after ten or so minutes before getting up and walking around the building, checking everything over and the progress of the machines. They had finished one late last night and were half way done with another and had started a fourth one. Marik was currently testing the complete one and on his phone, most likely to Seto, and keeping him informed.

 _As chaotic as this thing was to start, everything is going smoothly._ Yugi chuckles mentally. The day seems to go by without any other problems and soon enough it was closing time and Yugi was almost tempted to leave ten minutes early, but he waited for the clock. Just before it was time Yugi received a text from Téa saying she would be going to his home. Smiling as he left he looks forward to getting home now even more than before. He parks in front of the Kami game shop, got out and set his alarm before entering the shop and going up the stairs to his home.

"Téa is in your room already." Solomon says with a tired kind smile. Yugi walks to his room and enters, smiling at Téa who was sitting on his bed. She pats the spot next to her and after closing his door he joins her on the bed.

"You look exhausted." Téa says.

"I feel exhausted too." Yugi replies.

"How's work been?" Téa asks. Yugi couldn't hold back the pent up frustration and annoyance and how draining work had been. It was like a the floodgates had failed and before he could stop himself he was telling Téa everything, the initial problems, the almost cost of the project, the toll it had taken on him, Seto, and everyone else involved with the project, the idiots he had to deal with on the phone who didn't understand the concept of timing. He vented all of this to Téa and she sat there, listening and talking to him. After about thirty minutes Yugi finally stopped and then blushed.

"I can't believe I just did that." Yugi grumbles.

"Yugi, it's not good for anyone to keep it all bottled up. The stress can cause physical ailments that can cause even more stress. I won't tell anyone, I swear." Téa says. Yugi smiles at her, knowing she would keep her word.

"Want me to stay?" Téa asks.

"Only if you want to." Yugi says. Téa rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek.

"Always the gentleman. I guess work did drain you this last week." Téa giggles.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yugi asks tiredly.

"It means that where you would usually say yes or no you just let me choose what to do instead of voicing your opinion." Téa says casually.

"I do that for eight hours on a daily basis." Yugi says.

"True, but I guess the increase of work has made you slightly delirious." Téa giggles.

"Yeah. I've wanted you to stay for a while, but I've been too tired to ask." Yugi says.

"Understood. Good thing I brought some clothes over just in case." Téa snickers before leaving the room to change. When she returns she finds Yugi, changed and in his pajamas and already crashed out on his bed. Téa rolls her eyes and smiles at him as she crosses the room and gently shakes him awake.

"Hmm…" Yugi says half dazed.

"Scoot over." Téa says. Yugi scoots a little, glad that he had gotten a larger bed, and Téa crawls in and snuggles next to him.

"Night Yugi." Téa yawns before sleep takes her.

"Night Téa." Yugi slurs before going back to sleep. He smiles at the warmth her small frame produces and knew that he would get some quality sleep tonight instead of the usual fitful sleep he had been plagued with these last few days, and knowing that and that he had finally vented some frustration to someone, he felt much better than he had this morning.

* * *

Hope you're all enjoying this story so far.


	3. Guard Dog

Guard Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Continuing on!

* * *

 _2 days later_

"Remember men, all entrances and exits must be guarded and if any products go out of the building, make sure they are guarded, otherwise competitors will try to get their hands on it and we can't afford that. Do I make myself clear?" Joey asks.

"Yes sir." His men reply.

"Good. Briefing over, get to work." Joey says. The group of men go to their assigned stations and Joey goes to his office. He was only in his office for maybe an hour a day, the other seven or so hours he was out checking up on the other men, their stations, loading, shipping, the camera room, and anything else that concerned him. Just as he sits down a call from Seto comes in.

"Yes Mister Kaiba?" Joey says.

"I'm requesting some extra security detail in the loading and shipping area. I've gotten reports from several workers about some shifty characters around." Seto says in a stern tone.

"Will do Kaiba sir. Mind if I make a call to some men who I know can do the job?" Joey asks.

"Like?" Seto asks.

"Raphael, Valon, and Alister." Joey says.

"Are you crazy? They don't even work for us." Seto says.

"You know as well as I do that they've turned over a new leaf. Besides, Raphael is our friend, Mai and Valon are good friends and Valon is a friend of mine, and Alister learned the truth about who was really behind his brother's disappearance so he doesn't have anything against you now. I would know; Valon and Alister have hung out once or twice." Joey says.

"Feel free to call, but they need to pass a few tests." Seto says.

"I know. Trust me, I can handle this." Joey says.

"I know, but I just hope that they are honest with you." Seto says.

"They will be." Joey says confidently before hanging up and then calling Valon.

"Joey, mah man, what's up wit you?" Valon chuckles as he answered the phone, his Australian accent thick.

"Not much. You still in Domino right?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, why ya askin' mate?" Valon chuckles.

"I have a job for you if you're interested. It involves security." Joey says.

"I'm listening." Valon chuckles.

 _2 hours later_

With the three once thugs and enemies lined up, passed their background tests and loyalties tests, they were donned in the appropriate uniforms and station to the loading and shipping area. Valon had already caught a few snoopers.

"Don't say it." Seto says.

"Say what?" Joey chuckles.

"You know what I mean." Seto growls. Joey chuckles at his boss and friend before carrying on with his job. Just as he leaves the office and alarm went off near the front gate. Joey runs to the front, gun out and ready as he hears gun shots ring off.

"Where's the lab?" a man growls to a down officer. The officer stays silent and just as the thug raises his gun to shoot him he drops to the ground, followed by the other men with him.

"The thugs are disarmed, report to the front entry." Joey radios in as he runs over and kicks the guns away from the men. The rest whiz's by Joey in a blur, his other men coming to aid him, calling the cops, the arrest and the thugs attempting to escape only to be tackled by Joey's men, Seto's congratulations, Valon, Raphael, and Alister saying that they had stayed put and made sure no one tried to break in through the back and the suspicious behavior of someone in the back who had seemed all too glad about the attempt and was disappointed when they had failed.

"Uh…that is odd. Keep an eye on him and did you happen to get his name?" Joey asks Valon.

"Will do mate, and I think his name was Joro." Valon says.

"Ah, I know him. He's a kind of a slacker and does seem really shifty. Report anything odd about him." Joey says.

"Will do." Alister affirms before they go back to their positions for the remainder of the day. Joey runs his usual round before the day ends and, with a few 'goodbye's' and 'see you tomorrow's' he hops into his car and drives home. His phone rings as he drives.

"Hey Mai." Joey chuckles.

"Hey, mind if I come over?" Mai asks casually.

"Mai, remember what I said about my pops. How about I come over instead? I need the company." Joey chuckles.

"Had a rough day at work?" Mai asks.

"You have no idea." Joey says before they hung up. After getting home and changing into something casual, he heads out. Reaching Mai's house, Joey parks and then walks up to the door. He knocks calmly.

"Come in Joseph." Mai calls out. Joey smiles before turning the knob and walking into the home.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I don't want my old man to deal wit." Joey says. Mai shrugs before the pats the seat on the couch next to her. Joey smiles, takes off his shoes and walks over.

"So, how has work been? You haven't told me much." Mai says. Joey took a seat and then looks to her.

"Where to begin…" Joey groans.

"The beginning is usually a good start." Mai teases, making Joey chuckle before getting into detail about the project, the almost breakup of the gang, the heightened security, the new guards, the attempted break in. When he finally finished Mai was wide eyed.

"My god that sounds insane." Mai says.

"Yeah, and I do most of that almost every day. And now I'm having Valon and the others keeping close tabs on Joro because he's being shifty." Joey exclaims.

"Good thing you can trust 'em." Mai smiles.

"No kidding." Joey says. Mai looks at him for a moment and could see how on edge he was, how the carefree yet determined boy had been replaced with a stressed out man with a very important job.

"Joey." Mai says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What?" Joey asks.

"Relax a little. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep worrying like that." Mai says. Joey knew she was right, but just couldn't shake the feelings he had.

"Can I stay tonight?" Joey asks.

"'course Joey." Mai says, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. His body went slack and he felt himself relax.

"Now, I'll cook something to eat and then we can go to bed, sound good to you?" Mai asks. Joey nodded with a smile before Mai got up and went to the kitchen. Mai could always get him to relax that was one of her many traits that Joey liked about her. He could be himself, even more so than with his friends, when he was around her and it helped him to calm down and unwind from a crazy day of work. He listens to her hum in the kitchen while he stays on the couch, smiling at the peace he finally had in the home of the woman he cares for.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Strain

Strain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Continuing on!

* * *

 _4 days later_

"Ok, run the test." Marik calls out as the other mechanics back away from the testing zone. They were on their sixth machine and still had eight to go. Tristan nods and then starts up the device. Nothing happens.

"Hmm…" Tristan grumbles before switching it off and then opens up the panel and then realizes the problem.

"Wires were crossed." Tristan says as he carefully unhooks and uncrosses the wires and then reattaches them. They got on with the testing and had a few more bugs to work out.

"I hate feeling so rushed." Tristan grumbles as they continue to work.

"Yeah, but we're under a time crunch and I don't want to catch any shit from Seto about to work faster." Bakura says.

"True." Tristan sighs as he continues to work. He didn't like working at this pace, though he was keeping up like the rest, he just felt like the work was moving so fast that something could be left out and looked over and with that usually came some sort of catastrophe.

"You seem distracted Tristan." Marik says, making Tristan jump.

"Huh?" Tristan replies.

"I rest my case. What's up man?" Marik asks.

"I'm just concerned with at the speed we're making these machines and testing them and so on that something could get overlooked and well…all hell breaks loose from there." Tristan says.

"Are you doubting our product?" Marik asks.

"No, but working on bikes is a little different than working on advanced computers." Tristan points out.

"True, but we know what we're doing. Don't question your work bud, just do what you can and fix what's needed and everything will just fall into place. It has on the other machines." Marik chuckles. Even though his words were kind and encouraging, Tristan could just not shake the feeling for the remainder of the day, making sure to pay extra attention to every detail to what he and his team were doing.

Just then a knock sounds on the door followed by the sound of it opening and Seto walking into the working area.

"Hey Mister Kaiba, what brings you here?" Bakura chuckles, making all the men look over, smiling as they continue with their work.

"I was just stopping by to see how things were going and how the products are coming along." Seto replies in a serious tone before starting his inspection of the machines, seeing how well they ran and operate. After an hour of Seto checking everything he smiles at the men.

"Everything seems to be in working order. Tomorrow we should test the graphics to see if they are up to par, but I have every confidence in your skills men. Continue on." Seto says before leaving the men to their work.

"See, it's all good. I know that Bakura had been relentless in installing the graphics cards and equipment and the technicians of Kaiba Corp. come down and help us when we call and show us how to handle it. Everything is fine." Marik chuckles to Tristan.

"I guess." Tristan laughs half-heartedly. The day seemed to go by much quicker from then on, but still, that nagging feeling in the back of Tristan's head just continued to pester him until he got off work and picked up Serenity.

"Let's go to your place." Serenity giggles.

"Okay." Tristan replies before they pull out of the parking lot. They arrive to his home and Serenity calls her mother to let her know where she was.

"Ok…Love you too mom…bye." Serenity says before hanging up and walking into the house with Tristan.

"So how was work?" Tristan asks.

"A typical day filled with photos and go-sees and so on. I have about three or so other places interested and they all know who I work for and such so it's likely I'll get something." Serenity says.

"That's good." Tristan says.

"And how was your day?" Serenity asks.

"Tiring." Tristan says.

"How so?" Serenity asks.

"It's just…fast paced." Tristan says.

"Hasn't it been that way for a little while now?" Serenity asks.

"Yeah, and that's sort of what's been bugging me about this whole deal." Tristan adds.

"Why?" Serenity asks.

"I know at the shop it's a fast paced, sort of, environment, but it's different working with computers and all that high-tech gear. And what has mainly concerned me the most about it is that because we are working so fast that somewhere down the road we'll make a really big mistake. And that would put a lot of other development on hold and we really can't afford that, and neither can Seto." Tristan says.

"Tristan, you're putting too much pressure on yourself." Serenity says with a kind smile.

"Isn't it, oh I don't know, necessary in this sort of situation?" Tristan asks.

"No." Serenity replies calmly.

"Explain please." Tristan says.

"Tristan, I've seen your work, I know that no matter the pace you always produce good quality work. So you're worrying over something that's just not worth the worry. You focus on what could go wrong, but not what you know you can do." Serenity says. Tristan sits there for a moment absorbing what she had said before finally smiling at her.

"Thanks." Tristan chuckles.

"You're welcome you silly, overworking man." Serenity giggles before she kisses him on the cheek. She had a natural talent for making him come to his senses and relax even when everyone else had told him the exact same thing only just hours ago.

"I don't know how you do it, but I'm thankful that you can." Tristan chuckles as Serenity stood and went to the kitchen.

"I've always been like that." Serenity smiles at the calm that was in Tristan's voice and the confidence that it carries, relieved by the change that she had helped him come to.

* * *

Carrying on to the next chapter.


	5. Drained

Drained

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Continuing on!

* * *

 _3 days later_

"Are you sure you can't spend at least an hour with me?" Shizaa asks. Duke sighs. He truly did feel bad for not hanging out with Shizaa because of this project, but he knew he would be a major downer and he didn't want her to suffer through that.

"Babe, I'll be a major snore fest." Duke says.

"Alright. Try to call me tonight?" Shizaa asks.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try." Duke says before hanging up. He had been so drained of energy the last couple of days with, now that the machines were in progress and operating better than expected; now he and Seto had to collaborate to make a presentation that took up at least two slides for each device, and so far, they had only covered two devices in the six slides they had. They were taking the pictures they had and the design plans for them and then after putting says images into the presentation, they were making their talking points and then their note cards of what they would go over.

By the time lunch had come around they had only finished one more topic.

"I never thought briefing over something would be so long." Duke grumbles as he stands and stretches.

"No kidding right. We can punch out another two or three devices before the day is done." Seto says. Duke simply nods in agreement as they walk to lunch and met up with their friends and coworkers. As they eat they talk idly of what they had left to do. Somehow the subject changes to their girlfriends, probably because it was on all of their minds.

"I'm glad that they can understand where we're coming from." Tristan chuckles.

"No kiddin' right?" Joey snorts.

"I don't know, I feel guilty sometimes." Bakura grumbles.

"So I'm not the only one." Yugi replies.

"Amen to that!" Marik chuckles.

"Though, I will admit something almost always gets me." Seto chuckles.

"When they do that 'ok, see you later' in that one tone that just makes you feel like a total ass?" Duke asks.

"Precisely." Seto chuckles.

"Yeah, Shizaa did that to me before I got to work." Duke says.

"That's rough man." Tristan says.

"I know." Duke replies before they go back to work.

 _Later that night_

Duke was lying on his couch, tired and just did not want to do anything that would make him think when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Duke got up and made his way to the door sluggishly. _So help me if it's another damn door-to-door salesman…_ Duke growls mentally. Opening the door he was a little surprised to see Shizaa standing there.

"You gonna let me in?" Shizaa asks.

"Oh…uh, yeah, come in." Duke stutters before moving aside to let her in. Shizaa strides into the room confidently before going to the living room and turning on the DVD player. Duke had already closed the door behind him and had followed her into the room and watched as she get it all set up.

"What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining." Duke chuckles.

"Well, I figured that if you were too tired to go out anywhere, I would just come over here and spend time with you." Shizaa smiles as she walks to the kitchen to start some popcorn. Duke smiles at her before he clicks the button to get the disc started. The previews play through as Shizaa brought in the popcorn and snacks and sets them down on his coffee table. She takes off her jacket and then settles down next to him as the main menu screen pops up. The movie starts and they sit there in peace, enjoying each other's company. Shizaa grabs the popcorn and then resumes her seat as the movie plays on. Somehow during the movie Duke rested against her and eventually wound up with his head on her lap.

"If this is awkward for you just let me know." Duke says in realization of his actions.

"No, I'm not bothered by this at all." Shizaa shrugs. Duke could feel his eyelids grow heavier by the second and before he knew it he was out.

Shizaa looks down and smiles at her weary boyfriend and carefully starts to run her fingers through his ebony hair. Duke while in his sleep tilts his head towards her hand as she continues her slow strokes through his hair. Eventually though the movie ends. Carefully, Shizaa wakes her sleeping boyfriend.

"I fell asleep?" Duke asks groggily.

"Yeah. I'll take the movie out and then we can go to bed, ok?" Shizaa asks.

"I'll go find you a shirt." Duke yawns before getting up and going tow his room to find her a shirt. After cleaning up and getting everything turned off she walks to his room and enters.

"Here you go." Duke says before turning around and looking at the wall. Shizaa smiles and blushes before quickly changing into the large shirt.

"It's safe now." Shizaa teases before they both got into his bed. It seems as though the moment Duke's head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

"Silly man, most people by your age know they need more sleep." Shizaa giggles quietly before kissing his cheek and falling asleep on his chest, smiling at the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. The next chapter should be up shortly.


	6. Headache

Headache

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Continuing on!

* * *

 _2 days later_

Bakura had been working tirelessly along with Marik and Tristan on the project at hand, and was grateful that they had some reliable people working at the shop that would call and ask if they needed anything. However, the eighteen hour shifts of being exposed to the fumes and incessant smell of wires have to be soldered was enough to make even the most experienced mechanics woozy. But of course, Bakura didn't think much of it since he'd been doing this sort of stuff for days now.

"You feelin alright bud?" Tristan asks noticing Bakura's far off stare.

"Huh?" Bakura replies, shaking his head a little to clear it from the fumes.

"I think it's time for a break and air." Marik says before standing and wiping his hands on his already filthy and oil stained pants before whistling loudly, alerting everyone to break time.

"Guys, really, I'm good to keep going." Bakura argues.

"It's lunch time anyway." Marik shrugs as they leave the room. The sun was shining that day, so it made sense for them to eat outside that day. Everyone was talking and laughing, everyone except Bakura. Moment he went outside his head starts to throb and he feels ill. He breaks into a cold sweat and rests his head on the table.

"Dude, you should go home, you look ready to upchuck." Joey says from across the table. Bakura only responds with a groan before he hears the distinct sound of someone dialing a phone number.

"Who are you calling Marik?" Bakura grumbles.

"Your other half." Marik snickers. Bakura stands and walks towards the parking lot.

"I'll go home, but I'll drive." Bakura argues.

"Are you nuts?" Tristan and Joey yell in unison.

"Bakura, you're in no shape to drive." Yugi argues.

"Bakura, don't be stupid." Seto snaps. Bakura continues to walk off before hopping on his motorcycle and gunning it home.

"Hey Marik." Migita giggles.

"Hi, uh, any chances you could leave work for the rest of your day?" Marik asks. He was obviously annoyed.

"Uh, why?" Migita asks. Tajra looks at her oddly.

"Your idiot half just took off on his bike with probably a killer headache and was unsteady on his own feet. I can't leave, but I know Jetta is a little more lenient." Marik says before grumbling about Seto.

"I'll ask." Migita says before she walks over to Jetta and explains the situation.

"Yes, go, now, we can do your shoots tomorrow. Oh, and when he's feeling better, hit him." Jetta says. Migita smiles, relays the message to Marik and then hangs up before running out to her car and driving over to Bakura's place. His bike was there, and she lets out a sigh of relief. She walks to the door and then opens it to see him collapsed on the couch. Quietly closing and locking the door, Migita walks over to him.

"Marik told you didn't he?" Bakura asks in a pained tone.

"Yeah, and good thing too." Migita replies quietly. Bakura groans before Migita leans down and grabs his arm gently.

"Let's get to your room." Migita says.

"Why?" Bakura asks before the sudden little bit of light flashes him and makes him cringe.

"Because, we can close all the shades and you can lay down comfortably." Migita replies as she guides him to his room. Migita places him on his bed and then goes to his three windows closes the blinds and curtains before she goes to the towel closet and pins the towels over the windows.

"Ok, I think you can open your eyes now." Migita says. Bakura carefully opens his eyes and visibly relaxes at the darkness that envelopes them. Migita insisted that he lie down, and he was not up to fighting against her silly demands.

"Ok, do you guys have any migraine meds?" Migita asks.

"No." Bakura says.

"Well, I have some in my purse." Migita says as she grabs the bottle and gives him a pill. After getting a glass of water, he swallows the pill.

"Ok, now just lay down and rest for a little bit, that pill should kick in soon and your head should stop throbbing after a while." Migita adds. Migita starts for the door and Bakura lies down for but only a second before he looks back up.

"Migita…" Bakura starts. Migita turns back around and looks at him.

"Yes?" Migita asks.

"Would you stay with me please?" Bakura asks. Migita smiles and walks back over and crawls in bed next to him. After a few minutes of adjusting, they settle into a simple cuddle. Bakura finds sleep quickly and Migita shifts a little, causing his head to slide to her chest, which he only seemed rest even more soundly. Migita smiles and starts to play with his white hair. They remain like this for hours, but it only seemed like minutes. Migita hears the door open and close and two sets of footprints, the familiar voices of Marik and Tajra. Tajra went to Bakura's door and opens it.

"He ok?" Tajra asks.

"Took a migraine pill and crashed." Migita smiles.

"I can see that." Tajra snickers. Migita rolls her eyes as her friend closes the door, leaving them in peace again. Another hour passes before Bakura wakes up.

"Hey there sleepy." Migita giggles.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" Bakura asks groggily.

"Few hours." Migita shrugs.

"Did Marik happen to tell you why?" Bakura asks.

"The fumes from the gear you guys use. This is why you open the windows or turn on the vents." Migita says.

"I know. We forgot about the vents today. It's not usually this bad." Bakura says.

"Well now you know." Migita smiles before kissing his cheek. They left his room and soon enough Migita left as well.

"Please, take more breaks tomorrow so this doesn't happen again." Migita says.

"I know." Bakura smiles, rolling his eyes.

"So how was your short day?" Marik snickers.

"Nice." Bakura says.

"Tajra made me go buy migraine pills for us because of this." Marik scowls.

"Women. They worry about everything." Bakura chuckles.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's a good thing. Annoying, but good." Marik shrugs. Bakura nods in agreement with a slight smile on his face thinking about how warm Migita was and how caring she was. He wished she could've stayed the whole night, but those few hours were enough for him, at least, for now.

* * *

Last chapter up next. Enjoy!


	7. Revelations

Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I really hope you have all enjoyed this story thus far, and I figured I would end this story with some drama.

Continuing on!

* * *

 _3 days later_

Marik enters his home after six that night. Bakura and Migita were going out that night so Marik would enjoy an almost silent night at home, at least until eleven. Upon entering the living room the phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" Marik answers.

"Master Marik sir, there is someone who would like to speak with you." The other person replies in Egyptian.

"Who?" Marik asks.

"Hello, my son." The all too familiar voice growls in Egyptian. Marik froze in his spot, like the wood of the floor had suddenly started to root him there.

"Father?" Marik gasps. It had been years since he had heard his father's voice and he was sure he was dead by now, what, with his soul being trapped in the shadow realm.

* * *

(A/N): Ok, I know on several pages it says that Marik's father is, for all intents and purposes, dead, but I figured that since 4Kids would naturally censor that, his father's soul and mind were locked in the shadow realm and they had to move him out of that area to receive the proper care, hence, keeping him alive. Plus, it adds great drama, which will be brought up again in later stories. Anyway, carrying on.

* * *

"Correct my son. Do you know how hard it was to track you and your sister down?" He growls.

"I thought you were dead." Marik growls.

"Well, yes, you would be correct had not the other members found a healer to keep me nourished and mentally alive. Wasn't it you who trapped me in that place." He snarls.

"Not entirely." Marik grumbles.

"Then who was it?" He snaps.

"Long story, nothing you need to know." Marik snarls as he paces the room.

"I have every right to know you ungrateful brat." He screams.

"I'm twenty now, I don't have to report to you like a child." Marik quips.

"You left our sacred grounds." He shouts.

"I fulfilled my duty as a tomb keeper and helped the pharaoh. I was freed." Marik snarls.

"I've heard, and seen, but you left before your task was complete." His father snips.

"It sped up the process." Marik argues.

"Not the point. Look, we know where you are now and we plan to come and see you and Ishizu. And when I get there, I want answers." His father growls before the end went dead. Marik slams the phone down and went to the cabinet in the kitchen.

Tajra stops what she was doing. Migita was just about to leave for her date when she stopped, her snake, Akulah, also stopped.

"You ok?" Migita asks before noticing the whites of her eyes were going lavender.

"Tajra…hello?" Migita says. Tajra looks her direction.

"What?" Tajra asks.

"Are you alright?" Migita asks for the third time.

"I am, but Marik isn't. I'll go check on him." Tajra says as she stands and places her pet back in its terrarium. Taking in a deep breath, she thought of the location she wanted to go and in a turquoise flash she was gone.

"I'm sure he's fine." Bakura says.

"I don't know. The whites of her eyes were lavender, the same color as Marik's." Migita says.

"Well then whatever it is, I'm sure she can handle." Bakura says.

Tajra arrives in the entry way of Marik and Bakura's home. The shades were drawn and there wasn't even the sound of the television, which was a bad sign. Walking quietly to the living room she finds Marik sitting on the couch, head on the back of it. Looking closer, she sees a bottle in his hand.

"Marik." Tajra calls out as she walks over to him. He lolls his head her direction. His eyes were already glazed. Grabbing the bottle and putting the lid back on she took it to the kitchen and he remains silent. She walks back to him and sits down on the couch next to him.

"Why you sittin' so far 'way?" Marik slurs.

"You're drunk. What's up, you don't usually get drunk after work unless we go out with friends." Tajra says. Silence took hold again before he lets out an agitated sigh.

"Sometimes I hate that you can see right through me." Marik laughs darkly. Tajra remains silent, knowing he would start talking any second now.

"My father called." Marik grumbles.

"But wasn't he…?" Tajra asks.

"I thought so too, but I guess not." Marik replies before he goes on a drunken rant about what the conversation held and what he says. Tajra listens for the entirety of the rant before he stops. Without a word, she takes his hands and helps him off the couch before helping him to his room.

"No wise ideas Marik." Tajra hisses before he even had the chance to say anything. She threw him on his bed and he let out a groan.

"Why'd you do that?" Marik groans.

"To get any pervy thoughts out of your head, did it work?" Tajra says. Marik scowls before she crawls into bed next to him.

"It's kinda early babe." Marik says.

"You'll thank me when you don't have a hellish hang over." Tajra says.

"I'm not tired." Marik pouts. Tajra rolls her eyes, thinks of the sleep spell and then kisses him deeply. Before he even knows what was going on, his head hits the pillow and he was out. Tajra smiles before cuddling next to him for the night.

 _Morning_

Marik wakes up that morning, his head was slightly humming. He recalled what had gone on and the last thing he had remembered was Tajra kissing him and then he was out. _She used a spell to make me go to sleep._ Marik groans before he looks over and notices Tajra was not there. He left his room and went to the kitchen to find her there. Bakura has a smirk on his face that Marik scowls at before he walks into the kitchen.

"Sleeping spell?" Marik asks as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hmm…what was your first clue?" Tajra replies sarcastically.

"Sorry you had to see me like that yesterday." Marik mutters.

"No problem. It's to be expected." Tajra replies as she makes breakfast for the men and herself. Marik smiles as he leaves the kitchen and takes a seat on the couch, reveling in the normalcy that envelopes the room.

* * *

And end...for now. Hope you all enjoyed the story. The next story will be called 'Moving Out, Moving In', and I'm sure you can all guess what that one will be about. Not sure when it will be posted, still working on my main story right now, but should be close to wrapping that up soon. Until next time, please, R&R!


End file.
